Forbidden Love
by KunochiGeek
Summary: Gaara, one of the many respected vampire lords and Naruto is the demon king,who has had a child with his wife Hinata that no one but trusted family and friends new about.But now the daughter will make an apperance!GaaraXOc R&R en a will upload!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story am workin on in ma time between homework en drama shows. a hope you's like it!**

_Forbidden Love_

The night was still; all that was heard was the breeze flying past the few people that were walking that way. A young woman walked home from her work. She always thought she needed new work times but never complained. The young woman had short blonde, blue-streaked hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her work clothes consisted of an everyday policewoman uniform. That's what she was, trying to help the public as they say, a policewoman. The job was ok, but it did get boring sometimes with there hardly any excitement.

The shadow on top of the building inspected the woman below him, a brunette, how lovely. Brunettes were tasty but he preferred blondes, they usually were the easiest to taste. This woman was most likely in her early 30's, even thou he liked them in their 20's, he wasn't complaining as he jumped down silently behind her and grabbed her pulling her into the alleyway next to them.

"Be quiet!" The man demanded, still partly hidden be shadows.

The woman's screams where muffled by the hand covering them. The tears came to her eyes, she was going to be killed, robbed and god knows what else.

"Mmmmm…tasty" The man said as he sniffed her neck and bite in deep.

The 17-year-old policewoman walked the empty road home, looking at the trees blowing gently in the wind. She rapped her jacket round her tightly.

"I think I'll take a short cut home today." She thought to herself as she turned right into an alleyway.

Eyes meet. Blue and green clashed.

The woman looked at the man covered in shadows only to see his green eyes and the body he just dropped. The man looked at the woman with blue eyes, blue streaked blonde hair and long creamy legs. He could smell her blood, a 17-yer-old, how lovely. He licked his lips as he watched her eyes travel to the brunette he just killed. They didn't widen in fear as he had hoped thou, they just looked fascinated.

"Something the matter?" He asked in a seductive way.

She looked back at him, "No, not really."

He lifted one of his non-existing eyebrows as she walked closer. The woman moved her eyesight again to the body again, to the pool of blood at the body's neck. She was so close to it now, she bent down and inspected the blood with her fingers as the man watched her with his green eyes. The woman was so interested in the red substance she forgot about the man watching her and she put the blood to her mouth and tasted the delightful substance. She smiled and got some more of the gleaming red liquid on her fingers, but as she went to taste it again a hand grabbed her wrist. The man was now crouched beside her and she finally got a good look at the man, blood red hair, and a tattoo on the left side of his forehead and those amazing green eyes she had already seen, but what she didn't see before was the black rings around them, this just interested her more.

"That's my dinner." He growled seductively at her.

She smirked at him and lifted the blood stained fingers to his mouth and began to like them. He smirked right back at her. "Whats your name?" She asked.

"Gaara" He said lowering her hand, "And yours?"

She moved her lips to his ear and said in no more than a whisper, "I'm not aloud to tell vampires" And she moved her head slowly away until it was inches in front of his face, where she could see his smirk.

"And why not?" He said moving his face closer till it was centimetres away from hers.

"Because my father wouldn't like it," She said moving the tinniest bit forward.

"If he wouldn't like that them he might not like this" He said as he crashed his lips onto hers.

The kiss was deepened as he licked her lips asking for entrance, which she gladly obeyed. The kiss was passionate as his tongue explored every part of her mouth. When they finally broke apart they were panting heavily trying to fill their lungs with much needed oxygen.

"Why did you kiss me?" The woman asked looking into his eyes.

"Couldn't resist, you amaze me a think its your eyes" Gaara said looking straight back into hers.

"My father always said they were hypnotic"

He smirked and she smirked.

"I'm afraid I cant stay my dad is probably worried about me"

"Hopefully we'll meet again woman," He said standing up.

"Hopefully…vampire" She said as he helped her up.

He smirked again leaving her with a peck on her lips and he disappeared.

She smirked and walked off into the darkness.

"Where have you been little vixen?"

The woman turned round in the darkened home. "Uncle Kiba!" She ran and hugged the man.

"You're dad will flip! Where were you?" He said letting go of the girl.

"I thought I would take a short cut, but it wasn't exactly short" She smiled.

The older man laughed and smiled at her showing his rather large canines.

"I'm going to sleep now ok?"

"Fine I'll let you're dad now your ok"

"Thanks uncle Kiba!" She said giving him a peck on his tattooed check and running up the large staircase.

"Bloody kids!" He said walking into the darkness to a large orange door.

He knocked once and twice and three times and walked in.

"Yo!" He said walking in.

A blonde man looked at the brunette with red upside down triangles on his cheeks. "What is it Kiba?" He demanded in an angry yet worried voice.

"Chill out" He said waving his arms in front of him as he walked forward, "She got home safely!"

The blonde man relaxed, "Thank Kami! Where was she?"

"Silly girl wanted to try out a new short cut"

"Always wanting to try out something new" He sighed, "Hinata will be pleased to find out she's ok!"

"Yeah I think she will" Kiba said quietly.

"Whats wrong Kiba" The blonde man said sternly.

"Its just…don't get worried Naruto but…" Kiba looked down, "I could smell blood of her"

Naruto looked down. "How strong?"

"Not very"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow"

"What about Hinata?"

"I don't want to worry her, so keep it quiet please!"

"No prob Naruto!" Kiba gave him a wolf like grin.

Naruto returned it with his own foxy grin, "Thanks Kiba!"

Kiba then walked out the room leaving Naruto to think to himself.

"Good evening sir!" A butler said to the red head as he entered the house, "Your siblings are out and master Sasuke is waiting in the study"

"Thanks" He mumbled and walked through to where he would find Sasuke.

"What took you so long?" A voice in the shadows asked.

"Just ran into someone," Gaara said sitting in the large comfy chair in front of the desk, where the figure sat.

"Hn, whatever"

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

"Just visiting"

Gaara smirked, "you never just visit Sasuke"

Sasuke gave his famous Uchiha smirk, "True, I'm hear to ask if you have heard anything from our old friend Naruto?"

"You know me and Naruto haven't talked in years!"

"Same here" Sasuke said coming out the shadows revealing his black hair, tinted with blue and his obsidian black eyes, ""So you wont know that he and Hinata had a child?"

"Did they now and they never told us?"

"Yup! Maybe we should pay them a visit soon?"

"Maybe but I have thinks to do and so do you if I'm not mistaken!"

"You are right my brother and I have business to attend to with 'Lord' Orochmaru!"

"So does Naruto I've heard!" Gaara said closing his eyes, "Why don't you go see if he can help you? You are best friends after all?"

"Full off ideas aren't we Gaara?" Sasuke said his smirk never leaving his lips, "Perhaps you're right, I think I'll pay him, his wife and child a visit."

Gaara opened his eyes to see Sasuke gone and the voices of his siblings getting louder. All he could do was sigh.

**A/N: What did you's think?? plz R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! It took me a while to update cause ma stupid computer is on the blink again! But that dont matter cause I managed to fix it and I uploaded so I'm happy :D! Oh and thanks to Gaara's Pyro RACCON and lone-wolf987 for reveiwing and Gaara1Love and Kitsune Foxfire for favouriting! It makes me feel speacial but if your gonna favourite could you plz review :D fanx gives you all a hug Now...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

The light hit every inch of the darkened room as the maid drew the blinds back. Growls were heard from under the covers of the large bed in the middle of the room. The maid who disturbed the sleeping lump under the cover sighed.

"Time to get up miss" She said walking towards the bed and sitting on it.

More mumbles and growls were heard, but the lump didn't stir. The maid began to shake the lump more and more until she nearly screamed in frustration.

"Why is she always like this in the mornings?" She asked herself. As she stood up. "Your mother wants to see you up, showered and ready in an hour miss" She announced to the lump, "Your father has a guest coming over…a vampire Lord!"

At this the lump sprung into action and dove for the bathroom attached to her bedroom. The maid just sighed at the site.

"What a child!" She thought.

* * *

"What do you want?" Naruto said looking at the man that had disturbed him.

"That's no way to talk to an old friend!" The black haired man said with much sarcasm.

Naruto was standing in front of his desk in the study with his guest was nearer the door.

"Very funny Sasuke!"

"How have you been anyways?"

"Fine no thanks to you blood-sucking vermin!!"

"Calm down Naruto" Sasuke said walking towards where Naruto was standing, "You know I had nothing to do with the incident!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke it's just been so long," Naruto said sadly while sitting down. "I don't blame you Sasuke, its just your…"

"My kind" Sasuke finished for him. "Its cool Naruto, I blame them too, so don't worry"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He felt really reassured, "So why are you here?"

Sasuke said 1 word, 1 word that told it all. "Orochimaru"

Naruto's eyes were now filled with anger. Compared to Sasuke's Naruto 's would probably kill anyone in site.

"Also…" Sasuke continued, "I heard rumours about a little secret of yours and Hinata's, if you catch my drift"

Naruto's eyes changed. From anger to an amused look.

"Well Naruto?"

"No one knew did they" Naruto confirmed.

"How old is it?"

"_She_ is 18"

"Ah she was born a year after it happened, is that why you didn't tell anyone?"

Naruto only nodded.

"Well you must introduce us!" Sasuke said lifting his arms a bit to emphasise.

"She should be training soon," Naruto said looking at the grandfather clock across the room. "We'll go see her in a while cause we have a lot to catch up on, 19 years is a long time you know!"

* * *

"Are you ready dear?" An indigo haired woman asked to the other side of the door that stood in front of her.

"Come in!" A voice shouted through the door.

The woman opened the door and walked in.

"Hey mum!" A cheerful blue eyed girl cheered! (A/N: Still the same 18-year-old girl btw")

The woman grabbed the girl into a hug, "Never do that again! You scared us you know!"

"Chill mum I'm fine!"

The woman let her go. "I know but anything could have happened!" She looked sternly at the girl.

"Mum you and dad are so over protective! I only tried a new short cut and I'm ok! Nothing happened!"

"You know we have our reasons!"

"I know, but I don't know what the reasons are!"

The woman looked at the girls determined eyes.

"Miss Hinata!" A maid ran into the room.

"Yes" Indigo haired Hinata said turning away from her daughter.

"Its time for Miss Uzumaki's training lesson with Master Lee"

"Very well!" Hinata looked at her daughter. "We'll talk later darling!" And walked off.

The girl just sighed and walked out the room.

* * *

The green spandex wearing man stood there, eyes closed, awaiting his pupil to make her appearance. His snapped opened when he heard someone walk across the gravel a few meters away from the training ground that he stood on.

"Such tardyness! Not a way to be youthful AND you never even tried to sneak up on me!!" He said as the footsteps paused for a second and then continued walking towards the man.

"Whatever" The blue eyed beauty mumbled as she stood in front of the man.

"YOSH! Lets begin shall we" He shouted and charged at the girl.

The girl straight away went into a fighting stance and side stepped to avoid the punch the bushy browed man threw at her. She gave him a sidekick to the ribs but just missed as he flipped back the way. He charged again at her, as she charged at him and kicks and punches were flying everywhere. A kick to the shin. A punch to the face. It continued like this until the girl decided that she would release some of extra energy she had been saving.

"Ready Lee-sensei?" She shouted as she charged.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"You got Lee to train her?" Sasuke asked with little shock showing.

"Well you have seen him fight!" Naruto said give a small chuckle.

Sasuke frowned.

BANG!

Naruto bolted into the kitchen and out he back door with Sasuke following just as quick. He ran to the training area to find that neither Lee nor his daughter were there.

He looked franticly around trying to figure out what had happened. His mind went blank, he couldn't think straight. The only thing that brought him back to reality was when he saw the smoke finally streaming out of the garden 100 yards away. He started running again.

Naruto finally got to the garden and saw rubble everywhere.

"Why did Hinata what so many fountains?" He asked himself as he looked over the mess.

"What the hell happened?" It was Sasuke's voice behind Naruto.

A giant white slab went hurling past Sasuke's face.

Naruto and Sasuke turned round to see a girl standing there covered from head to toe in dust, with an unconscious man over her shoulder.

"For kami's sake what did you do?" Naruto asked as they all walked out of the garden and on to the training area.

"Chill dude, it was just some stored up energy!" She said siting in the cool shade of a tree.

"Stored up energy! You could have killed poor Lee! You know that!!" Naruto said pointing to the man lying on the ground.

"Sheesh he'll survive! Look at him he's waking up!"

The three people watched as the Green Beast sat up and shook his head and looked up. "Naruto-kun when did you get here?"

"When we heard that bang!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We?" The girl asked narrowing her eyes at her father.

"Oh yes, this is Sasuke"

Sasuke walked forward and looked at the girl in front of him.

"What are you? " She asked getting up and walking towards him. "A pervert?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Not in the slightest"

"Whatever"

Naruto glared at his daughter, "Show some respect please!"

"Fine" She said glaring at the black haired man before her. "Kit!"

"Sasuke"

"Vixen demon!" She said with interest, awaiting his answer.

"Vampire"

She smirked at his answer, "Where are the same in a way," She said smirking at the black haired vampire, "Demons and vampires that is"

"Quit true" Sasuke stated, "We both like blood don't we?"

Naruto stared at the two smirking "animals" in front of him.

"She reminds me of Sakura-San!" Lee said standing up.

Sasuke growled at the man, showing his fangs at the same time.

"Lee!" Naruto said firmly with a hint of anger, "You know not to of _her!"_

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Sasuke-San, I forgot" Lee said sympathetically with a bow of respect.

"Ahem" The three men looked at the confused teen in front of them, "Am I gonna get an explanation at all?"

"Forget Kit" Naruto said softly as he then walked back to the house knowing that the others would follow.

Kit watched he father walk, then Lee following. She then looked at Sasuke. "Whats up with you?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He asked looking at her.

"Phhhhft!" She glared at him and then smirked, "So much for that arrogant smirky bastard vampire I met two minutes ago!"

At this Sasuke just smirked and shook his head. "Come on or Naruto will worry that I've killed you" He joked.

"You kill me? I'd like to see you try"

Sasuke just turned round and started walking. "Lee's right" He muttered as the blonde girl walked next to him.

A/N: Thats chapter 2 . :D Hopes you all enjoyed it! I'm brainstorming for some good ideas about the whole "inccedent" so feel free to give ideas! Thanks for reading R&R plz:D


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided that yous are all speacial and I have uploaded REALLY early! I was going to update in...5 days! So be happy!

I would like to thank my reviwers: Mew Rin, lone-wolf987 and Gaara's Pyro RACCON

Thanks to my new favouriters aswell: Mew Rin and lone-wolf987

Also thanks to thoose who put my story on alert (I just found out what it means btw) :Gaara's Pyro RACCON(your very loyal btw), Lenne209 and Mew Rin

But now on with theChapter...

* * *

"As interesting as this is" Kit started, "I have work to go to" With that she started walking to the door. 

"You're not going!" Naruto said firmly.

"Why not?" She asked turning round to face her father.

"I phoned them up and told them you quit"

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama!" 

"Yes?" He hissed.

"You have a visitor"

"Send them in then"

"Yes sir"

Orochimaru sighed as the messenger left. Whoever this person is they better be important, wasting his valuable time!

"Orochimaru!" A demanding voice shouted.

"Oh no" He thought.

"Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to kick your ass?"

"What is it?" He asked with annoyance.

"That's better" Orochimaru didn't need to see the person to know that they were smirking.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"Oh I've only brought some information that you might enjoy"

Orochimaru's ears perked up; information for this certain person must be good.

"It about Naruto"

Orochimaru smirked, an evil, twisted, sick smirk.

* * *

"You let her get a job?" Sasuke inquired. 

"It was Hinata's idea to trust her with one" Naruto said sighing.

"It's not about trusting her" Sasuke stated, "But the people on the streets, if they knew who she was and how much power she posses…"

"I know" Naruto said sadly.

A knock killed the silence of the room.

"Come in" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto I just wanted…" Kiba walked in.

Sasuke just looked up to see Kiba looking at him.

"Kiba you remember Sasuke" Naruto said trying to break the dark aura in the room.

"How could I forget?" Kiba said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke just stared at him as he tried to control his anger.

"…So what was it you wanted Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"It was if you had spoke to Kit about the blood"

Sasuke looked at Naruto from Kiba's statement.

"Oh…I forgot…was that the reason I made her quit?"

"Memory like a sieve as always Naruto!" Kiba joked, "You better tell her, she's sulking in her room"

"Will do! Thanks Kiba"

Kiba gave him one of his wolfy grins and left the two in the room.

"Blood?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah" Naruto started. "Kiba smelt some early this morning of her, it was just a bit, but you can't be too careful!"

"Naruto you better ask her, remember vampires can't do her any good"

"We don't know if it was a vampire or not" Naruto stated, "But your right I'll go talk to her just now"

Sasuke nodded as he watched Naruto leave.

* * *

"Quit my job does he, tells me to get to my room does he?" Kit spoke to her self as she walked down the lonely streets; "Well that'll teach him! That room can't hold me!" 

She continued down the street until she saw what she was looking for. The alley where she met Gaara.

"What a strange name, Gaara" She said to herself as she turned into the alley.

She walked half way down it until she stopped. Someone was watching her; no _they _were watching her. What were they doing? Waiting for her to let her guard down, like hat will happen. She waited as they dropped down from the roof and surrounded her: vampires!

* * *

"Kit!" Naruto said knocking on his daughter's door. "Answer me please" 

He sighed. She really was in a mood with him.

"Kit open the door or I'll break it down!" He said not wanting to see Hinata's face at the sight of another broken door.

Lets just say Kit use to do this every time she was in a mood. She would scream and shout then storm up stairs and slam the door and lock it. The number of doors he broke! He shivered at the memory.

"Kit!" He said in a warning tone. After no reply he sighed, "Fine then I'm coming in!"

The door was broken down. The room was empty. The window was open.

* * *

Kit watched the five vampires circle her. There was a fat one, blonde one, really skinny one, a seriously tall one (she guessed he was something like 7ft) and the gang leader with a jacket that said 'gang leader'. Kit sighed "How pathetic" She thought. 

"Look at the little girl" The fat one, said.

"Out for a walk down a dark alley by her self" The blonde one stated.

"Little weak girls shouldn't walk down alleys by them self's!" The tall one said shaking his head.

That hit Kit like a ton of bricks. "Well if I'm just a weak little girl why is there five of you?" She growled.

"Awww She's angry" The fat one said, "Well girlie its in case you're a good runner or…"

"I we want fun with you!" The leader finished.

"Just try it" Kit shouted.

* * *

Gaara was out on his late afternoon run. He stopped on some random building. Flash backs of the blonde haired girl came into his head. It had to be a sign! He thought about it for a minute and decided to go back to the alley they met in. 

Lucky the alley was only a couple of blocks away.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked him self as he jump over the rooftops, "Ah yes…I need to find out her name!"

He smirked as he came closer to the alley he was searching for. He growled as he felt vampire presence there. He stopped at the site of the girl being circled by vampire. He growled more and before he was about to jump down one of the vampires went for her.

The fat vampire lunged its self at her growling. Kit smirked, "Get to fuck you fat bastard" She shouted as she ducked and punched the tub of lard in the gut.

He went flying into the trashcans with the angle that she punched him with. The other vampires stared at her including Gaara, but he smirked as he stared.

The leader (after getting over his shock) nodded to tall and skinny. They both ran for her. The smirk that was on her face didn't leave as she saw the two charging at her. With amazing speed she appeared behind tall and hit the pressure point on his neck leaving him paralysed. She then went for skinny. Again using her speed she went in front him and punched him on the jaw. The crack of bone breaking could be heard as the vampire went flying back, hitting the fat one and then dropping lifeless on the ground.

The blonde on knew he was next and charged as he saw her look at his lifeless friend. He was inches away when she turned round and punched him upwards. He was half way up when she reappeared behind him upside down and grabbed him turned him so his head was facing the ground and started spinning round really fast as the plummeted to the ground. The impact was hard! A smallish creator was left as she let go of the now limp body to face the leader.

"What are you?" He demanded, his voice shaking as his eyes trailed over his limp friends.

"You'll never know!" Kit sated darkly as she reappeared from meters away from him to right in front of his face.

She smirked as she head-butted him hard. He went back into the same trashcan the other two went into.

She smiled at her victory, not noticing that the vampire that was paralysed was now charging at her. She turned around to see the vampire too close to her. She gasped.

Gaara jumped down, grabbed the vampire by the neck and snapped it.

Kit sighed in relief. "Thanks"

Gaara smirked. "You should be more careful kid"

She glared at him; "I'm not a kid!"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm…" She stopped and smirked at him, "If you wanted my name you just had to ask _Gaara_"

Gaara shivered at the seductiveness she put on his name. "Well, what is your name?"

She smirked. "You can't make me tell you!"

It was Gaara's turned to smirk as he pinned her against the wall. "Wonna bet"

She stared at him, a smirk still playing on her mouth, "I bet you cant make me!"

She went to push him away but he quickly put her hands above her head and placed his leg on both hers so she couldn't kick him. Her eyes went wide for a second then turned normal, but it didn't go unnoticed by Gaara. He pressed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. He wasn't going to beg like last time (**A/N: see chap 1 lol**) He pushed his body closer to hers and she gasped. Gaara took the chance and his tongue dove into her mouth, exploring it all over just like before, enjoying the taste. He finally for the need of air.

"Now…will you tell…me?" He said panting a little.

"...Call…me…Vixen" She said panting with a little blush on her face.

Gaara smirked at his results: her name and a blush, how delightful.

He was about to kiss her again but he heard shouts.

"Until next time" He said giving her peck on the lips and disappearing.

She touched her lips as she saw Kiba run down the alley.

"Where have you been!!!!" He shouted, "You father is going to murder you and your mothers panicking!!!"

"All worth it" She whispered as she followed a ranting Kiba home.

The two didn't notice the red head on top of the roof smirking; he heard the whisper well.

* * *

"Your spies have done you well!" Orochimaru said with a twisted smile. 

"Only the best!"

"How did they get in?" Orochimaru asked with interest.

"Like I'm going to give away my secrets to you!"

"Very well"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I shall get some men to test the…"

"Girl"

"Yes girl"

"I've also been told she has both demon and death eye power"

"Interesting, She might be more powerful than the last"

"Maybe so, but did take care of her if I'm correct"

"As a matter of fact I did, with great trouble might I add"

The person just gave a little 'hmph'

"You should know this, you did help me the last time also"

"That is true"

"If the girl is stronger than their last I will need your help"

"Why my help?"

"Because _little cherry blossom _you have more power than our little _Uchiha _does," He said with his sick, twisted smile again.

She walked into the light and her green eyes and pick hair glistened as she spoke, "Revenge is sweet"

* * *

Yes it is Sakura! I f you want to know what she did you will have to wait cause I'm still trying to think up a good idea for it! Thanks for reading R&R please and you will find out what happens. I think I might end up puting it up to an M, but I'm not sure. Anyways...all ideas are welcome and if you flame I shall survive! 

P.S For thoose who favourite or alert, could yous please review so I know what you think, it helps with my writting and my ideas-Thank you:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you my faithfull Gaaras's Pyro RACON - lone-wolf987 - Mew Rin!**

**Without furtrher adue Chapter 4 :D

* * *

**

_The shadows flew into the village with such swiftness; the villagers weren't expecting it. It was done and over very quickly, but, in the eyes of some, it seemed to last a lifetime._

_The village sat there in sweet calm silence, without the worries of outside their nice peaceful village. It was soon no longer like that, soon it was up in flames and the silence was replaced with screams and cries._

_I watched as they came into the village, I watched as the killed, I watched as they slaughtered. I watched it all happen and I couldn't prevent, as I wished I could._

_I had just finished my meeting with a dear friend, the leader of the village. They, him, his wife and daughter, were moving. They wanted to flow with the times for the sake of the village and its people. The times were changing and neither of us could stop it so it was best to move with them, also no villages had leaders anymore, they all followed the countries king or queen nowadays._

_I walked to the top of one of the highest hills in the village and sat down to watch the sunset; no matter where you are the sunset was calming and relaxing. It was bliss to watch it disappear, but it always brought the danger of darkness to humans. Yes even though this village had never been attacked, they would never wonder around at night because of their fear, their fear of vampires and demons!_

_It was a shame really. Most of us aren't to be feared, but you should try and convince the humans that! They also don't that their respectful leaders are demons! We should know that we don't need to be feared, but I don't think a human would listen to a vampire anyways._

_I closed my eyes and relaxed and forgot my worries of the humans, one day they would understand, one day._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_My eyes were open in a second. I saw the smoke. The gates to the village were now gone. The fire then started._

_I stood up and was about to jump down when something grabbed me._

_"Watch and see what happens when I'm angered!" The voice hissed in my ear._

_I couldn't move. I could only watch._

_Images started flashing._

_The village: It was in flames._

_The villagers: They were screaming as the blood was sucked out of them._

_Naruto: He was fighting them of as best as he could._

_Hinata: Fighting beside Naruto._

_One of the most horrible images flashed before me._

_My friend dying right in front of me._

_"Let go!" I shouted._

_My arms were let go straight away. I ran towards his side. Sasuke…_

_"…He…y…" He struggled to speak._

_I just stared at him, what could I do? I knew what to do but he wouldn't like it! But he was my friend and I wasn't going to lose him! Not like we lost his brother! I would save him._

Gaara woke up in sweating and panting.

"The same nightmare I have all the time, every since it happened. I could never forgive myself for what happened that night! I knew Naruto blamed me, it was obvious, well he stopped talking to me and we haven't spoke in almost20 years! I don't blame him, after all I did…"

Gaara's thoughts were cut short when his brother walked into the room. "Kankaroo…" he thought darkly.

"Hi lil' bro!" He said with a huge grin.

Gaara growled at this, bearing his sharp canines. "What!"

"Calm down!" He said still smiling, "I just wanted to know what you were doing last night!"

"What are you talking bout?"

Kankaroo's grin just got bigger. "Never mind" He said turning around and walking out the door.

Gaara just sighed as his brother popped his head in the door, saying that breakfast was ready and then walking away.

Gaara decided to get up, he might as well eat ya know. He walked towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His face paled. (If even possible for a vamp) He had lipstick smudged over his mouth.

What did he do last night?

Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks to the head. Vixen!

After their little 'meeting' he came home and went straight to bed. No wonder he never noticed and now his brother AND sister will start asking him questions! They wont like it! It is against the rules to 'get together' with humans. Gaara sighed sadly, but as he thought about it, this girl had taken out 5 vampires, she can't be human! That only made it worse. What is she?

* * *

She sat there; she sat there in darkness. She knew the time to face him again would come, but why this soon? She cursed her spies for the information they gave her, it was too soon to face him again! She had almost killed him the last time, but she couldn't kill him, she loved him! 

_The screams of the baby died and a man walked out the room and stared at her emerald eyes._

_"Why?" She screamed._

_He smirked and disappeared, leaving her battered and bloody body as she screamed for her loss._

The last time they meet she was stronger than he was and she could've killed him, but she couldn't! Even after their family incident she still couldn't kill him, but his brother, she could kill that fucking murdering bastard! If the one she loved were there he would make him watch her kill his brother, she loved him but her hatred over ruled love!

_"…I…don't believe…it," He said staring at the tiny dead body._

_"It was him!" She screamed, "I was there, look what he did to me!"_

_"He wouldn't…NO!" He glared at her._

_She stared at his eyes, how could this be happening, he LOVED her!!! He was glaring at her, it wasn't right._

_The mans eyes flashed a different colour._

_He threw a punch at the woman. He threw a kick at her. He beat her up until her blood stained pink hair was drenched in blood._

Sasuke would feel the pain she felt, but she wouldn't kill him, maybe he could see the truth and they could kill him together. That is what she would do, she would make him see the truth, she would give him a chance to be forgiven.

She smirked at the thought of Sasuke's face when they would meet again, but first she would have to eat.

She got up and walked out the darkened room and she smiled; she smiled a twisted smile.

"I think I'll have a snob for dinner, yes those high class folk have nice blood," Sakura thought putting her hair in a bun and placing a black fadora (SP? It's one of those cool gangster hats, scarface ya know) on her head and disappearing.

* * *

Kit wondered around the huge house that she lived in looking for a certain green spandex lover. 

"Where could he be?" She mentally screamed.

"Now where might you be going?"

She froze.

"Well?"

She laughed nervously. "I'm…uh…looking for someone."

"Is that so?"

"Come on uncle Kiba!" She said turning round.

"Your dad said that you're not aloud to leave the house!" Kiba said standing tall.

"I'm not gonna leave the house, well maybe…" She said looking thoughtful, "But that's just the garden…I swear!" Kit said lifting her hands in her defence.

Kiba sighed. "Just…don't leave the grounds…ok"

Kit smiled and ran off shouting, "Thanks uncle Kiba!"

"Lets get down to business Sasuke" Naruto said sitting in his large red chair in the study.

* * *

"Wow, a serious Naruto! I'm impressed," Sasuke said sitting in the chair in front of the desk before Naruto. 

"Get on with it" Naruto growled.

"As you wish" Sasuke said closing his eyes "My brother and I have got more information about the incident"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with anger and interest and nodded for him to go on.

* * *

"LEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Kit shouted. 

She had searched the house and he spends most of his time in the gardens any way.

"Kit-San! Over here!"

Kit turned round to see Lee sitting in a cherry blossom tree.

She waved and ran over and climbed the tree and sat next to him.

"I heard what happened," He said sympathetically.

"Who hasn't?" She sighed, "I only went out a walk!"

"But you did get attacked"

"And I whooped their asses!" She said raising her fist.

"But still…oh…what was it you were wanting?"

Kit stared at him for a second then it hit her. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you a question"

Lee nodded.

"But you might not be allowed to answer"

"Ah…Sakura eh?"

Kit only nodded

"Lee gave a little chuckle and smiled at Kit. "Sakura was one of the most beautiful women that ever walked this world and one of the kindest!" His smile faded. " She was in love with Sasuke and Sasuke loved her, but something happened…" Lee was now frowning. "Sasuke went to their house and he found it wreaked and blood everywhere but the worst site he saw was his little baby boy dead and covered in blood"

Kit stared at Lee.

"Sakura was no where to be found and no one saw her till…" Lee stopped and looked at Kit and sighed "One night she came back and almost killed Sasuke, he would have died if it wasn't for…a vampire that turned him so he wouldn't die"

"Did Sakura do it?" Kit asked quietly.

"Do what?"

"Kill the baby"

Lee sighed again. "No matter what they said I never believed it! But when she attacked Sasuke, I had my heart ripped into pieces"

Kit just slipped out the tree quietly and left Lee with his thoughts.

* * *

"So your saying that Orochimaru was involved with both attacks" Naruto asked. 

Sasuke nodded.

"So does that mean that she…"

Sasuke looked down with a sigh.

"You still love her don't you" Naruto stated.

Sasuke looked at him and gave him a smirk, but it was a smirk full of pain and sorrow.

"Of course…" Naruto muttered with a sad smile "We all miss her"

"…She still loves me you know…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with confusion all over his face.

"She never killed me Naruto that means she still loves me"

"Or she wanted you to die slowly and painfully" Naruto thought but only smiled a happier smile at Sasuke.

* * *

Gaara slammed his door. 

"Come on Gaara!" Screamed his sister Temari.

"Tell us who she is!!!!" Shouted Kankaroo.

He sighed. This was what he had put up with the whole day! He needed rest.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes; sleep soon overcame him.

_I was about to save Sasuke, no I did save Sasuke but I didn't know if that was a mistake because that bastard was whispering in my ear again!_

_"It's a shame you cant save her as well" The voice disappeared and I looked up._

_My heart stopped and I let Sasuke go gently and ran to her side._

_"No…you can't die" I whispered. Looking at her bruised and bloody body._

_She smiled at me. "Let me go Gaara, let me go" She sounded perfectly fine! Fuck sake, it had to be an illusion she couldn't be dying! "Sasuke needs your help and you cant save me"_

_"I can, I can" I tried convincing myself it would be ok, I was failing terribly._

_"Sasuke was human, he was able to turn but me, I'm demon. You can turn a demon into a vampire"_

_I just stared at her body as her blood socked my clothes and tears fell from my eyes and mixed in with her blood. I could hear Naruto screaming and shouting at me, it was my fault she's dead and I knew it. He blamed me, everyone else blamed me, and I blamed me._

_As she looked at me, with her amazing lavender eyes, I whispered in her ear, "I love you" She smiled one last time and closed her eyes forever._

Gaara woke up gasping for air.

* * *

**Hey hope yous all enjoy it! Am kinda sad cause through out this fic only 3 p-pl are reviewin, makes me feel sad and it took me ages to write this chapter cause I've had writters block and school's starting again and I've got 2 essays to write! So if you read this pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssseeee review :D (puppy dog eyes) you cant resist lol. So plz review Fanx!!**

**_BrOKeN dArK ANgeL_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!!! I was gonna post this earlier but I cant find my ipod to upload on to it, cause I type on my sis'z laptop :) But I got a hold of my mum'z MP3 player :P**

**I would like to thank my reviewer'z: Mew Rin, ElementalDarkness, R i d 3 r, Kitsune Foxfire, Gaara's Pyro RACCOON, lone-wolf987**

**And thanks to thoose who favourited and put this storie on alert:) But now on with this chapter!!!!!**

* * *

She threw a kick and the punching back went flying off the hook and against the wall.

"Damn" She said staring at the large dent in the wall were the punching bag hit. "Why the fuck do I have to train with these stupid fucking things?" She shouted out loud.

"KIT!!!"

She sighed. Lee was still at the door inspecting her training.

"What terrible language!!!" He shouted at her.

"Sorry" She muttered, "But why do I have to train with these" She asked pointing at the punching bags.

It was Lee's turn to sigh.

Since her little incident with her fight with Lee her dad told her she had to train this way using 'special' equipment. Yes it was special all right! The punching bags were 50 times heavier than normal ones! This was her new weight training, EVERYTHING was 50 times heavier, 50 times faster and 50 times whatever else! The dumbbells, the running machines, the weight lifting machines and everything.

"Your father decided after your little 'performance' you should train this way." Lee explained, "Also you have to wear these" Lee handed her leg, wrist and body weights.

Kit stared at the weights that Lee held in both hands. "How heavy are they??"

"Heavier than they punching bags…all 4 of them put together"

"WHAT??"

"Put them on now…or"

"OR?" Kit inquired.

"Or…your dad has a new trainer for you"

"What for?"

Lee smiled sadly. "This is the kind of training I went through with my sensei, so please Kit just take the weights"

Kit sighed and took the weights. Her arms dropped. The weights crashed hard onto the ground.

"What the fu…I mean hell" She smiled sweetly at Lee laughing nervously.

"I will be back later, so train with them" Lee said walking away.

"Yeah if I can get them on" Kit muttered.

* * *

Gaara pushed past his sister Temari and walked towards the door. 

"Gaara! You have to tell us who she is!" She shouted at him.

"Shut up Temari and stay out my business!" He growled back.

"You know what happened last Gaara!"

He stopped at the door. "Temari…"He began not turning round "…it's nothing like the last time…believe me"

Temari sighed as he opened the door. "It ain't a guy is it?" She asked before he left.

* * *

Kit had managed getting the weights on and was now trying to move. 

She growled in frustration as she glared at the weights that were now in place, ankles, wrists and stomach. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Clenching and unclenching her fingers and toes. Her hands were on the ground and she was in a crouching position, she flattened her hands out and pushed her body forward a little.

"I will do this" She chanted in her head.

She rocked her body back and forwards a little and then a lot without falling over.

"NOW" She mental screamed as she leaned forward.

She pushed her body forward and lifted her legs up.

"Yes!" She shouted as she balanced on her hands.

"Normally people try to walk first"

Kit froze for a second and slowly turned round.

"Sasuke" She growled. "What a pervert!" She thought as she thanked Kami for wearing a top that was safety pined to her jogy's. "What do you want?"

"Lee sent me to see if you had started your new training" He plainly stated.

"Well I have. Now go!"

"Cant I'm afraid"

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Lee also said to watch over you" Sasuke sighed.

"Why couldn't he look over my training?"

"He has things to do today" Sasuke said closing his eyes for a second then reopening and smirking, "Does Kit have a little crush on Lee?"

Kit saw red and glared at the smirking Sasuke. "Shut up you kisama!"

"Looks like I'm right huh?"

Kit quickly flipped over and before landing her feet on the ground smacked Sasuke on the face. (A/N: So instead off standing on the ground she is standing on Sasuke) She then flipped off Sasuke and landed a few meters back.

Sasuke stood up and rubbed his jaw. "Looks like your training has really started"

* * *

Gaara sat on the roof of a house watching all the people go by without a care in the world. 

"If only they knew," He thought. "If only knew about the world that he lived in, the world of his kind and demons" But he knew that it would only cause problems. Because of the humans fear they would want to wipe out his kind and the demons and make the vampires and demons to take over the humans because of that. It would be havoc!

Gaara sighed quietly as he thought of that girl Vixen. Maybe she was a vampire! If she was it would be all right and they could live happily ever after. Yeah right! Gaara's life was and always had been complicated and doubted severely that he would ever have a happy ending. He knew she was no vampire, but something else…a demon maybe? He shivered at his own thought.

"Please don't be a demon, please don't be a demon" He whispered.

* * *

Kit was at the moment punching a punching bag while standing on the ceiling. 

"How much fucking longer do I have to do this you kisama," She shouted at Sasuke who was siting on a bench with his eyes closed. "Answer fuck wit!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the girl. She was shouting at him upside down, sweating a hell of a lot WHILE still punching the punching bag, she was some site! If Sasuke was the kind to laugh he would have buckled by now, but he just smirked.

"STOP SMIRKING!!!" Kit screamed jumping down from her spot on the ground.

"Man this girl is easy to anger," Sasuke thought. "Just like Naruto"

Kit threw her foot towards Sasuke's gut but Sasuke caught it. Kit smirked and flipped onto her hands and booted Sasuke on the face. He let go of her leg and went flying and crashed into the ceiling.

"Fuck!" She cursed. "Should've wore my boots today!"

Sasuke feel to ground and landed crouched down. "That hurt by the way" He said standing up.

"Good!" Kit said venomously

"You want to train with me now?"

"Well since you're taking Lee's place…"

"Got it" Sasuke said and charged at the girl.

Kit smirked and readied her self, awaiting Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her and aimed a kick for her head. Kit spun round just in time to catch the kick. She grabbed his ankle with both hands and spun him around and around and then let him go, but he had grabbed her hand so she went flying back with him. They both crashed into the wall leaving an even bigger dent than the punching bag had.

Sasuke stood up to see if Kit was ok, Naruto would kill him if she got hurt badly, but when he looked she wasn't there!

"What the…"

Kit appeared behind him a pushed a pressure point on his neck. He blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Your dead" she whispered as she sat down and poked Sasuke on the head.

"He's a very light sleeper by the way"

Kit turned around and saw a shadowed figure leaning on the doorframe. "And you would be?" She asked.

"Just an old friend popping in to say hi"

"Well say hi an other time" Kit growled.

"Your annoying, you know that?"

"Whatever just get lost!" Kit said getting angry. "Who the hell is this person" She asked her self.

"I can't go at the moment…I've come to see Sasuke…and you"

"What do you want me for?"

The person smirked and Kit knew it. "Because you're the daughter if Naruto…"

"Whats my father got to do with this?"

"…Naruto the demon king"

Kit stared at the figure. "Demon king?"

"Hn, I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. But still your coming with me!"

Kit went quiet. Her father is the demon king? Why wasn't she told? "Wait! There was a story of the demon king…what was it?" She mentally cursed at her not listening to her old home schoolteacher.

"Get up and come with me!" The person demanded as she stepped forward.

Kit looked at her. She paled. Green eyes. Pink hair. "Sakura…" Kit whispered.

"Ah…So you know about me huh?"

Kit stood up and walked towards her. "Lee was right," She said quietly.

Sakura lifted a sleek pink eyebrow.

"You're really beautiful," She said standing in front of her.

"Hn he would say that" She said.

"But he's right!" Kit said and grabbing her arm.

_The screams of the baby died and a man walked out the room and stared at her emerald eyes._

_"Why?" She screamed._

_He smirked and disappeared, leaving her battered and bloody body as she screamed for her loss._

Kit froze.

_"…I…don't believe…it," He said staring at the tiny dead body._

_"It was him!" She screamed, "I was there, look what he did to me!"_

_"He wouldn't…NO!" He glared at her._

_She stared at his eyes, how could this be happening, he LOVED her!!! He was glaring at her, it wasn't right._

_The mans eyes flashed a different colour._

_He threw a punch at the woman. He threw a kick at her. He beat her up until her blood stained pink hair was drenched in blood._

Kit jumped back gasping for air, but Sakura she only stared at the girl in front of her. "What did you do?" She questioned.

Kit was wide eyed. "I…I don't...kn-know…" She stuttered.

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "What the hell di-…" Sasuke looked up. "…Sakura?"

Sakura and Kit turned round to see Sasuke staring wide eyed at Sakura.

"Oh…you're awake Sasuke" Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke just stared at her. "Kit"

"Yes…Sasuke" She said quietly.

"What happened?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Aren't you going to ask me?" Sakura gave him a hurt look. "Fine then Sasuke good night"

Before Sasuke could say anything else she was behind him and she hit the same pressure point that Kit had hit. He once again blackout and fell back.

"Leave him alone" Kit said finding her voice.

"Hmmm…you haven't got a crush on him have you" Sakura asked pointing at Sasuke.

Kit felt sick from hearing that comment. "I'd rather stab my eyes with pins than like that pervert!"

Sakura once again smirked. "No…you wouldn't like him…you've got that red headed one"

Kit's eyes went wide for a split second and then she glared at Sakura. "What are you talking about?"

"You might have got some of my memories but you gave me one of yours"

Kit didn't like were she was going with this, after what Lee had told her she didn't know what to think about this woman. "Leave him out of this!"

"Well if you don't co-operate he might just make a little appearance," Sakura said smiling her most twisted smile.

Kit growled, "Leave him alone!"

"What are you going to do huh? Run t daddy" Sakura laughed.

Kit was getting infuriated more and more by the second.

Her head was down and some of her charkra leaked out.

"Interesting" Sakura, thought.

"If you touch him" Kit started raising her head. "I'll kill you!"

Kit's eyes had now changed, the blue colour had changed red along with the white bit of her eyes and her pupil had turned white and cat like, they also had thick black rings around them. She now had claws and her ears were pointy, but the most eye-catching thing was her long, sharp canine that she showed off by baring her teeth and growling at Sakura.

"Now…" Kit began still baring her teeth. "Leave!"

Sakura smirked. "Unique aren't you!"

Kit was now on all fours. "Leave now!"

"Make me" Sakura whispered.

Kit lunged at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Fine by me!" She said dangerously.

Sakura stared at the girl on top of her, who the hell can she get this close to her?

Kit raised her fist and smashed it on to the ground next to Sakura's head then flipping off her as the ground collapsed. Sakura fell in to the hole and landed on top of all the rubble.

"No wonder Naruto didn't tell her," She thought as she jumped up to see Kit now with a tail.

Kit growled at Sakura who was now standing in front of her. She had a lot of anger built up and now was the best time to unleash it! She once again charged at Sakura who was waiting for it, but as so as Kit was inches away from her she disappeared.

Sakura spun round to meet nothing. "She's hiding her charkra," She thought.

Sakura then looked up to be met with a fist. She went flying back, skidding across the floor.

Kit appeared in front of her and grabbed her up by her neck. She had now nothing but animal instinct. She squeezed Sakura's throat little by little.

"You just try and hurt him" She growled as Sakura struggled to breathe.

Naruto and Kiba ran into the room.

Kit turned her head round to see the two staring at her.

She dropped Sakura and disappeared.

Sakura gasped for air as Naruto and Kiba just stared.

"…Sakura" Naruto said.

Sakura looked up and saw the two. "I got what I needed," She said then disappeared too.

* * *

Kit ran and ran, her teeth were clenched together and she was growling. Thank Kami it was night cause if people saw her it would only mean trouble. 

She ran to a large wooded area near some houses. She was angry and no one would miss a few trees!

Gaara was now lying on the roof; it had been hours since he had left the house. He sat up and sighed. Kankuro better not give him any hassle. He stood up and jumped off the roof landing silently on the ground and started walking. It was a nice night and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

'CRASH'

Gaara ran towards the noise. "What the fuck?"

He jumped the fence of a park and continued running towards a forest. A tree was falling. Someone was knocking down trees.

"Great" He sighed as he came to the entrance and walked in.

Gaara was then greeted by an other falling. He jumped out of the way quickly and made his way through the opening. He stopped as he stared at the demon in front of him that was the cause of the falling trees.

"Vixen" He thought as he saw her kick and punch all the trees in her way making them fall over. He slowly walked up behind her and cleared his throat.

Kit heard him behind her and swung her foot round that then connected to the unexpecting Gaara's face and he went flying back.

Her demon half had taken over her body but it was not at its full strength. She watched Gaara stand back up and stare at her. She was panting heavily, angry and annoyed.

Gaara walked towards her slowly, she growled at him. He could see that she had used up at lot of energy and charkra.

Kit watched as he slowly approached her. She was getting ready to attack him. He made an other step and she went for him.

* * *

**That was chapter 5! Plz review and tell me what you thought and dont be too hard on me, I was sick when I wrote it LOL! So plz prees the little button under this and to the left. fanx:D ttfn BdA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Am seriously sorry folks for not updatin ma internet has been on the bung and ma mum has cut down ma time on it!! am only aloud half an hour on it!! Its so unfair, cause of all ma homework, eassys and I've got this sponsered walk comin up -sigh- sorry again btw. Oh and thanks to all who reveiwed sorry if the chapter is crap. **

_

* * *

_

_Gaara walked towards her slowly, she growled at him. He could see that she had used up at lot of energy and charkra._

_Kit watched as he slowly approached her. She was getting ready to attack him. He made another step and she went for him._

Gaara prepared himself as the blonde fox like girl charged at him. Kit was so close to him now, Gaara grabbed her and flipped her over. Gaara was now pinning kit to the ground. Gaara just stared at her as she tried to struggle, she was panting heavily and she looked pretty beat up.

"Let me go" She growled in a deep voice.

Gaara just stared at her. "Kit" he said lightly to her.

Kit wasn't listening to him; instead she was having a fight with a demon.

"Leave me alone!!" She screamed.

Gaara was taken back a little by the sudden outburst.

Kit quickly kicked him off her and stood up clutching her head, screaming.

"Get out! Get out!" She screamed in pain. "No! Leave him alone!"

The tears were streaming down her face and the fox features that she had were long gone.

Gaara approached her slowly.

Kit let out a final terrifying scream and collapsed.

* * *

WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE??" Naruto shouted.

A servant stared at him terrified.

Naruto's eyes had became red and the pupils were now slits. His anger was showing now.

Hinata ran to her husband and hugged him. There was a silent conversation between the two and Naruto's eyes turned blue again.

"Damn" He thought. He never showed anger in front of his servants; he hated seeing fear in anyone's eyes especially Hinata's. "I'm sorry" He whispered in her ear as he hugged her back.

"It's fine" She sighed. "Where could she be?"

I was Naruto's turn to sigh. "I just don't know"

* * *

"Well?" His voice demanded.

"I'm fine thank you for caring" Sakura said looking at the impatient man.

"What did you find out?" Orochimaru said through gritted teeth.

Sakura smirked. "Well…"She began. "It would seem she has a love interest with a certain vampire"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"A certain red haired vampire by the name of Gaara"

Orochimaru didn't smirk at this comment, he grinned. "Gaara?"

Sakura confirmed it with a nod.

"Oh how fate leans in our favour"

* * *

Gaara had picked up the knocked out kit and took her to his mansion and she was now lying down with Gaara by her side.

Gaara stared at the dreaming girl in front of him.

He sighed. What was he going to do with her? What would his siblings say? Where would he take her?

Too many questions without answers. Another sigh escaped from Gaara's lips.

He closed his eyes for a minute only to be disturbed by his name being shouted.

"God sake Gaara! Where the fuck are you?"

Who the hell was that? Gaara didn't know the voice.

"Please leave now!" His butler shouted. "Gaara will see you later but not now!"

"Piss off" The other said in annoyance.

It was a male's voice that much Gaara could tell, but who?

At that moment the doors swung open and the man came in followed by Gaara's butler.

"Found you!"

* * *

"How the hell would he know anything?"

"Calm Naruto" Sasuke said rubbing the back of his neck, "Gaara knows a lot of people and he has contacts in high places. He might have even found her as we speak"

"I don't like it Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily. "He is the reason she isn't here!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said looking at him, "He is the reason I am here"

Naruto looked at him hopelessly knowing that Sasuke was right.

Sasuke saw the sad look in his eyes. "Worry not dear friend" He said I a joking manner "Kiba is away to see him so we should just wait"

Naruto nodded and sat down.

* * *

"Gaara" Kiba growled.

Gaara looked at the man in front of him and then it hit him, it was Kiba! The most loyal person to Naruto and Hinata. "Kiba?" Gaara said still a little unsure.

"Why is she here?" Kiba demanded.

Gaara looked at him then to 'Vixen' and back to Kiba. He sighed. "Jim it's ok you may leave"

The butler behind Kiba nodded and left.

"Please calm down Kiba" Gaara said closing his eyes.

Kiba hmphed and walked towards him.

"Why are you here Kiba?"

"I'm here for her"

Gaara opened his eyes. "Why"

Kiba looked at him. "He doesn't know who she is," He said to himself.

Gaara looked at him then looked at her. He closed his eyes again after realising. "She's Naruto's…" He whispered.

Kiba sighed. "You didn't know did you?"

Gaara shook hi head slightly.

"Gaara…"Kiba started.

"I told Temari it wouldn't be like last time…" He looked at Kiba "You better take her Kiba…get Naruto to keep her away from me…tell her its for her own good! But please keep her safe"

Kiba saw the sorrow in his eyes and nodded "It ain't your fault this time Gaara…"

Gaara just closed his eyes as Kiba picked her up and walked to the door. "I wont tell Naruto" Kiba said then disappeared.

* * *

"Let me get this straight" Orochimaru started, "You got beat up just to see if she could connect with her powers?"

"Sakura looked at him "Yeah. Pretty much"

Orochimaru shook his head. "You can be stupid som-"

"Well if I'm stupid maybe you don't want to know what I found out" She interrupted him.

Orochimaru glared at her "Tell me!"

Sakura smirked knowing that she can piss off the snake man this much. "She can't control the demon"

Orochimaru smirked at this new information.

* * *

Kit stared at the ceiling in a dazed yet angry way.

Is this all she is? A monster to be used for gods knows what. She could have hurt him too. Her life was just based on lies! Was there any truth at all? She wanted to know…she wanted to know everything.

* * *

**Sorry once again for the really small chapter, this is the best a could do with such short time, a seriously canni work under pressure. -sigh- Al give you's a better one for the next chapter but could you guys give me some ideas? Cheers dudes! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's chapter 7 people! I wrote this during a brain wave so I grabbed the laptop and started typing I hope everyopne enjoys it! . But I was Thinking about the rating...with some of the ideas I have right now I might just put it up hehe but it wont go up unless people agree! So if you want it to go up just say but if you dont...just say too! Well on with it... **

* * *

Naruto walked into the room and saw his daughter staring at the ceiling, it was obvious. What had happened when she went on her rampage? Kiba only said he found her knocked out in a little park where she had done the liberty of knocking down some trees. What had happened with her and Sakura? What did Sakura actually want? Was she still working with him? Would she come back? There were too many questions without answers! He hated it, and then yet another questioned broke him from his thoughts.

"What am I?" Kit asked not even bothering to look at her father.

Naruto looked at her; he looked at her trying to see any emotion on her face, there was none. What had Sakura done? He sighed mentally.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please don't play stupid dad" She started calmly, "I know that your some demon king…"

Naruto just continued to stare at her, there was no change in her face, no emotion at all and none in her eyes. Her eyes looked so dull without emotion. What had he done to do this to her? Why could she not be bouncing about like normal or shouting at her for not letting her do something? He hated her like this; it was so UN-her like, she always showed some sort of emotion especially those eyes of hers.

"…So what does that make me?" She continued "Am I just another monster with power to great than what I am…"

How could she be like this with him? He was her father he was always there for her, wasn't he? He could always listen to anything she had to say, any problems she had he was there for her. Everyone knew he listened. He hated it when you had no one to talk to and you let all your emotions build up, it killed you inside, he knew all too well about it. He lost his father as a child and never wanted his kids to feel the loneliness that he felt as a child.

"…Just another monster that will loose control and kill the people that it cares for the most…"

Did she not trust him? Did she think he wouldn't understand? Why? Why did she think she couldn't talk to him? Was she the same with Hinata? Or was it just him? Was it just him that she couldn't trust, couldn't talk to, couldn't tell anything to? Had she always been like this? Had he never even notice how she had grown up into a beautiful young woman or was he just trying to see the little girl that always relied on him?

"…Just another monster who can't love, can't care…"

It was at this point that she actually tuned her head and looked at her father through eyes that held no emotion and her lips were a just a thin relaxed line. Her face looked bored and emotionless and it was this that scared Naruto the most. He wanted his kids to be pleasant and have everything that he never. What had he done to her to make her like this?

"…A monster that people will use for power, a monster that should be killed for what it is…"

How could she be like this? No not how, how wasn't it…why? That's what it was, why. Why was she being like this, was she asking him to kill her, was she asking him for things he couldn't tell her, things he wouldn't tell her, things that would only break his heart all over again.

"…Just a monster…"

Did she not under stand how important she was to him? How important she was to both Hinata? She didn't understand…but how could she? He never explained to her in fear that he would have his heart shattered all over again. He was being selfish and he never knew he never even noticed he tried to make it out that it was in her best interest.

"…A monster that is what I am and is it the destiny of a monster that I have all ready started…"

Was it him that didn't trust her? Was it him that had all wrong…was it all round the wrong way? Did he trust her? Was this even a question he could answer? Of course it wasn't! He was afraid of the answer that he would have; he already knew the answer but didn't want to admit it.

"…The destiny to not love and not be loved in return, to only care for myself…"

He was in denial! He didn't want to admit it but it was repeating over and over again in his head how could he not admit it? Pride? Was that what was keeping him from telling her? Or was it that he thought he was protecting her? Protecting her from what? The awful truth that she would have to know before she killed someone? This was something that she could not go on without knowing and it was him keeping her from it.

"…Just a monster is that what I am?" she smirked " That's it…just a monster"

* * *

Gaara still sitting in the same seat beside the same bed that she had been sleeping in. He was still sitting there thinking over what had happened and who she was. She was a demon, but not just any demon, she was _his _daughter. That was the worst outcome that could have happened. Naruto. Naruto's daughter. Why did he have to have a daughter? Why did he and Hinata have to go and have another daughter? Where they trying to torture him? Trying to hurt after what he did? 

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes imagining the two faces that haunted his mind. He smiled, smiled a proper true smile.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked 

_She giggled. _

_His heart jumped, that was one of the many thinks he loved about her and one of the many thinks he had noticed her._

"_Don't worry!" She smiled._

_Another one of the things Gaara adored her for, her amazing smile that captured Gaara's heart every time he saw it, every time he saw her!_

"_I won't forget you, I'll be back before you know it" _

_Gaara looked into her eyes, the best part of her, the most mesmerising he had ever seen in his life. _

"_Promise" He said as he put both hands on her cheeks concentrating on her eyes the wholes time._

_She smiled again. "Promise" She confirmed giving him a small kiss on the lips and running off._

Gaara sighed as the soft smile stayed on his face.

"_**I'm…" She stopped and smirked at him, "If you wanted my name you just had to ask Gaara" **_

_**Gaara shivered at the seductiveness she put on his name. "Well, what is your name?"**_

_**She smirked. "You can't make me tell you!"**_

_**It was Gaara's turned to smirk as he pinned her against the wall. "Wonna bet"**_

God how did he fall for them?

"_What are you doing here kid?" Gaara questioned._

"_I'm not a kid" she smiled._

_Gaara just looked at her smiling face. The sheer beauty of it blew him away, but he snapped back and gave a little growl. "What are you then girl?"_

_She giggled._

_Her laugh hypnotised Gaara. He just stared at her._

_She stopped giggling and looked around, still with a smile on her face and whispered "I'm a demon"_

_He stared at her with a little bit of gracing his features as she walked up to him._

"_Don't be to shocked," She said smiling "I like you too" _

Gaara laughed a little.

"**_Why did you kiss me?" The woman asked looking into his eyes._**

"_**Couldn't resist, you amaze me, I think its your eyes" Gaara said looking straight back into hers.**_

"_**My father always said they were hypnotic" **_

_**He smirked and she smirked. **_

"_**Hopefully we'll meet again woman," He said standing up.**_

"_**Hopefully…vampire" She said as he helped her up.**_

_**He smirked again leaving her with a peck on her lips and he disappeared.**_

He just couldn't go for normal vampire woman could he?

_Her hair was long and a dark blue colour. Her eyes were white, white with a tint of blue through them._

_**The young woman had short blonde, blue-streaked hair and sapphire blue eyes.**_

They were both so beautiful and one still is, the other…well let's just say angels never change their appearance.

* * *

Sasuke stared out of the window of his dark room. He stared out the window but didn't actually see out the window. He wasn't paying the slightest little bit of attention to what was out in the dark garden. The only thing that kept his interest was the image of a beautiful young pink haired, green-eyed woman. 

She ran from him. No ran was no where near the word, fled? Maybe…but it wasn't one of those I'm late for school runs it was one of those I'm going to be butchered and slaughtered by a psychopath runs And that was what she was doing, yes she was running her heart out trying to get away from the psychopath chasing her.

He smirked as she stumbled and continued to run her heart out as he stalked her calmly. He knew that she knew he was only playing with her and she was right, he was playing with her but the fun hadn't started yet. He smiled evilly.

Her breathing was all over the place and she was finding that it was in fact getting harder and harder to breath. She mentally cursed as she stumbled again; he was going to get her! She panicked so much that she didn't see the rabbit hole in front of her. Her foot caught it, she went down, and she was about to hit the floor when two strong arms grabbed her and held her close. She sighed.

"Have fun" He asked seductively.

_She shivered. "Well you never gave me much of a chance now did you Sasuke?" She laughed._

"_I like to see you sweat" He whispered in her ear._

_She just gave him a little wink and he carried her back to their house._

"_Oh the games we play darling," Sakura said whipping some pink strands away from her cheek._

_Sasuke just smirked._

Sasuke just smiled at the memory and was think of the events that happened after that but was interrupted.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed "nothing"

The man at the door smirked. "Come on foolish little brother"

Sasuke just got and followed out the door.

* * *

**Remember if you want the rating to go up or stay as it is tell me in your review and um...plz review lol hehe. And Gaara was having 2 flash backs incase anyone got confused .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey folks!!! I'm back!! lolz maybe not for long cause I'm really not getting anywhere with this fic. . .or at least i think so lol but anyways thanks to all those who have reviewed and stayed faithful and sorry it took so long to get this posted but i thought seeing as its Christmas and all you's all deserve this. x**

* * *

The rain poured down as they just looked at each other with the silence surrounding their whole beings. Blue clashed with blue, one filled with sadness, despair and thought, the other held no such emotions. The bored look that was thought to be seen on the young child's face was only imaginary, there was no speck of any emotion in the dull blue clad eyes. The rain that could be heard getting heavier and heavier was then joined by flashes and loud bangs, but neither the two look away from each others eyes. The eyes continued to stare into one another as the lights in the room went off. Both eyes searched for something, emotion and answers? Was that what they seeked? It seemed like they were searching through each other's eyes and into the depth of their soles just for the answers to the questions they held.

A small sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he tore his gaze away from his daughter. "We never thought it would come to this"

Kit just stared at him as he continued the flashes from outside lighting up the room every time.

"We thought this was it a fresh start, everything was going to be ok! But it wasn't. We were still left scared and our pasts haunted us", He smiled as water started to build up in his eyes. "You have no idea what happened! We wanted to protect you from the horrors of our past, but you just remind us of her so much its so hard to realise that its you and not her! Hinata has cried to much to be reminded of it all and now everyone who was involved then is getting involved in whatever will happen next"

Silent tears could be seen falling down his face as the room was light up once again by the lightening.

"We didn't have the heart to tell you who we were-who you were. We didn't want you to hurt like us or get hurt like she did and like how we did, but its too late now! First Sasuke comes back into our lives, then Sakura!! What was I to do? I always knew what to but now I don't!" He was now moving his arms in an anger manor as he spoke. "We tried so hard for everything, everything to run smoothly in our lives, but for us that's impossible! Are we dammed to be like this forever? All we wanted was for you to have a normal life! We didn't want to lie but we had too and now you have turned to stone, emotionless and heartless!"

Thunder boomed as Naruto's face contorted in anger and he moved closer to his daughter with his anger flowing through his very veins and leaking out letting everyone in the mansion feel his anger.

"That's exactly what happened to Sakura, my Sakura-Chan! She was the closest thing I ever had to family! She took care of me when she found me beaten up and she stood by me and introduced me to your mother! She was just a little girl at the time 10 or something I think but she was so mature. It made my heart hurt to see her like that but she grew up and grew up beautiful! Her maturity melted as she grew up and hen she met Sasuke! But after the incident she changed, she had turned to stone just like how you are now!!" Fresh tears rivered down Naruto's already tear-stained cheeks as he shouted out in angst. "Why can't you understand?! We just wanted to protect you, to look out for you! We didn't want to loose you!! That's right!! I don't want to loose you Cy!"

Naruto stopped.

* * *

" . . .Itachi?"

Itachi looked over to his brother who hadn't said one word until now, "hm?"

Sasuke didn't look up at his brother as he silently thought before he let words leave his lips, " …Do you remember...that night?"

Itachi sighed. "Yes"

Itachi knew where this was going, it always happened ever since Sakura…he mentally sighed as he thought about what he was going to say and waited for that question Sasuke would soon ask.

"…Will you tell me where you were that night…please"

There was that question and Itachi gave a quick sympathetic glance to his brother before he spoke "Sasuke you and I both know that I was with Kakashi-San during that incident"

"I know…I just…" Sasuke looked up at his brother for the first time, he really did believe him.

"You saw her again"

The carriage that they were in slowly swayed silently and smoothly as it was surrounded in silence. It wasn't a question Itachi has asked it was a statement, it was obvious he has seen her again, he wouldn't be acting like this if he didn't.

Sasuke looked away again, he still didn't know what happened fully. Why did she resent them both so much? He loved her and still did and he knew that she never hurt their child! Even if there were so much evidence that she could have killed their son, he would never believe it.

Sasuke took in a slow breath trying to get his thoughts together. "Yes…but not for long"

"Sasuke we will find out what happened" Itachi said softly trying to reassure his younger brother.

He has tried to convince himself that everything would be fine and she would come back, but even we he did he knew it wasn't fine.

_Sasuke choked and coughed out blood, as he was violently kick in the stomach, "W-why?"_

_Sakura looked down at him with un-seen tears in her eyes, "I tried to tell you and you did the same to me"_

_Sasuke's heat was slowly breaking "Wha-what are…you ta-talking…about?"_

_She crouched down next to him and looked him dead in the eye and whispered darkly, "Don't you dare pretend you don't know what I'm talking about"_

_Sasuke looked at her in confusion "but saku-"_

_Sakura pushed his head into the ground, "don't!" she pulled him back up by his hair until their noses were touching. "I want to forgive you I really do but-", she loosened her grip on his hair and held him almost tenderly as one of her hands held him at the waist. "I can't", she moved her hand from his hair to his face. "I thought we would happy together but he stopped it he broke us apart and I want my revenge and the revenge of our son"_

_Unexpected tears slid down Sasuke's face as he listened to her speak to him in whispers, not moving an inch as she held him close. "I know you find it hard to believe he did it but believe me he did, I saw it" she licked the tears away from Sasuke's cheeks and he shivered at her touched, he had missed her so much no matter how much he tried to deny it. She stared into his eyes again but this even closer, if that was possible and all Sasuke wanted now was for her to kiss him._

_Sakura didn't speak. She knew she should stop it and just kill him like she was suppose to, but she couldn't. Looking at him she could just feel herself melting away even if she didn't show it maybe if she just played a little longer._

"_One little kiss won't hurt"; she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and let her lips grace his._

_Sasuke sighed happily forgetting his situation as he closed his eyes and kissed back, this only pleased Sakura and she pushed against his lips harder and Sasuke started to lick her lip._

"_He's begging, cute" She thought as she parted he lips, welcoming Sasuke's tongue as her own tongue joined in the deadly dance._

_The kiss they shared wasn't like before, no this one had longing, desperation and need in it. It had started off slow but the passion they hadn't felt for so long came out and it became fast and heated. Sasuke brought his only working hand to her hair as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss and Sakura stared moving her fingers on his hip in circular motions. The need for air pulled them apart as they panted while gazing into each other's eyes._

"_Sakura" Sasuke panted as he spoke in silent understanding with Sakura._

"_You just have to let me kill him Sasuke" She whispered finally getting her breath back._

_Sasuke still didn't understand, "Who?"_

_She smiled at him and slowly placed her soft pink lips to his, "Itachi"_

_Sasuke froze. What was she talking about? Is she trying to say that his own brother killed their only child and made her disappear? No, no, no! This couldn't be happening, but why would she lie? Is this really the truth? Sasuke didn't know how to react but Sakura saw it all in his eyes._

"_You still don't believe me do you Sasuke" It wasn't a question._

_Sasuke just looked at her and was then suddenly pushed headfirst into the ground like he was early; he felt the pain in his nose telling him it was broke._

"_Sasuke!"_

_He was fed up listening now, she was too far-gone for him to save._

"_Sasuke!"_

_He just wanted her to kill him there and then and get it over with._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Heartache was something he just couldn't handle._

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke flinched. He looked up at Itachi he was hovering over him.

"You fell asleep" he explained.

Sasuke sighed and Itachi sat against the red velvet seats again, "We are arriving"

Sasuke didn't bother looking out the carriage window, instead he stared at the black carpeted ceiling, it matched the floor and blended in beautifully with the red velvet seats which had little black studs along the edges.

"Hm, we seem to be visiting quit a few old friends lately"

* * *

"What did you call me?"

Naruto stood frozen staring at his daughter seeing her features every time the room was light up by a flash of thunder. There was clear confusion in both her eyes and the expression she wore.

"Should I tell her or cover it up?" Naruto questioned himself, "At least there's some expression on her face now, but still" A sigh was released from his mouth as he turned his back to her and walked towards the door.

"Don't ignore me father!" She growled to his retreating form.

Naruto stopped as he opened the door, "You'll know about her soon enough" He looked over his shoulder one last time, "Its about time you knew everything" And then he was gone, leaving Kit alone, in the darkness of her room, with only her thoughts to keep her company.

Naruto sighed and slid down the wall resting his hand in his arms, what was he going to do? He was going to have to tell her everything and bring up his past nightmares and even talk about _her_. A bitter laugh came from Naruto's mouth as he thought about how he had cried in there and how if he spoke of her he most likely would again; it was such a touchy subject. No one likes to talk about how your best friend was nearly killed or even how such an amazing cheerful person could be contorted into such an evil creature. He had lost to many things in his life and wasn't about to lose any more!

Naruto stood up with a determined look, he rubbed his face and then walked of to tell Hinata about his conversation with their daughter and tell her how he, Uzumaki Naruto would tell their still living daughter she had a sister. He would have to tell her how the sister she never knew was killed because of love and power all before she was born, if it broke his heart into pieces what would it do to her? He couldn't even imagine how shattered she would when she finds out.

Naruto had started walking down to the lounge room where he knew Hinata would be too caught up in his own thoughts to even notice his feet were leading him there. He just had so much on his mind and it was giving him a headache, at that thought Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and let another sigh loose. He had been doing a lot of that, sighing, and it was beginning to get on her nerves. He was about to let another sigh escape his mouth but noticed he was in front of the room were he knew Hinata would be waiting patiently. He took in a deep breath and opened the doors.

* * *

She was a demon. She was a fucking demon! How did she _not _see this? It's been there from the start, that's why she was home schooled, that's why she wasn't allowed to make friends, that's why she had no freedom. She was always so overprotected and now she knew why, it was so she didn't hurt anyone or herself. Kit sighed in frustration at it all, her life was based upon lies and betrayal and she didn't even know half of it! Was this the way her life was meant to turn out? Could it have been different…she doubted it and let loose a bitter laugh, it sucked big time.

She never had any one her own age to play with ever and she didn't notice until she was much older when she sat by her window and watched the groups of girls gossip together and giggle and she noticed how fun it looked, having girls to giggle with. She also saw guys wrestle each other and play football, oh how she wished she could join in, it wasn't until something happened when she was around 12 and she knew she wasn't to be around people.

Kit was sitting swinging on the swing her and her dad had put up a year ago when a ball suddenly came flying over the wall and landed beside her. Kit gave the ball and odd look before she decided to give it back. So being the nice girl she was picked it up and threw it over the wall, she turned to sit back on the swing when she was returned with a "Thank you!" Kit grinned and shouted "your welcome". Then the ball came back over. Confused Kit repeated the same action of picking it up and throwing it back over and once again the person on the other side threw it back. Kit caught the ball that time and shouted, "Don't you want the ball?" 

_She was greeted by a giggle. "Do you not want to play?"_

_Inside Kit was dancing, someone wanted to play with her! "Yeah please!" and she threw the ball over the wall again._

"_Whats your name?"_

"_Kit, whats yours?"_

"_Mines is Kero"_

"_Well Kero if you can get over this wall you can come inside and play with me" She exclaimed with excitement._

"_Ok" Kit waited for a second and caught the awaited ball and sat it by the swing and waited for Kero to climb over the wall._

_Climbing the wall wasn't really that hard, there were lots of trees on either side that seemed to make escape easy and the walls pointless, but right then Kit didn't care, she was going to have someone to play with! Someone her __**own**__ age and she was over the moon. _

_She saw a head pop over the wall, then some arms, a torso and legs and there sat Kero. Kit watched him carefully as he jumped onto a tree and slowly climbed down and then stood in front of her. He had short spiky black hair and cool blue eyes and looked around 12 or 13._

"_Hey!" Kit said smiling at him._

"_Yo! You know your really pretty" Kero said grinning._

"_Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself" Kit stuck out her tongue at him and started running away from him._

"_Hey! Get back here!" He shouted chasing after her._

"_You have to catch me first! Haha!"_

_They both laughed as they ran around the garden tiring themselves out until they were both lying on the grass panting hard. Their heads were touching slightly as they panted and laughed together._

"_So are you…like a…princess…or something" Kero asked trying to breath properly again. _

_Kit laughed, "No…don't…be silly"_

_Kero grinned and rolled so he was lying on his belly propping himself up on his elbows, "Its just…your surrounded by __**that**__" Kero pointed to the wall._

_Kit giggled, "Maybe I secretly am"_

"_Then does that mean I'm your prince?"_

_Kit looked up at him, "huh?"_

"_Well I just saved you didn't I"_

_Kit thought for a second, "hehe you're right"_

"_Well you wonna hear something really weird?"_

"_What?"_

"_I think I li-"_

"_Whats going on out here?!" Someone roared._

_Kit paled and jumped up; "Oh no it's __**her**__"_

"_Who?"_

"_Kit who are you talking to?!"_

"_My 'nanny'" Kit said using her fingers to gesture the 'nanny' part._

"_What about your parents?"_

"_They work a lot"_

"_KIT?!"_

"_WHAT?!" Kit shouted as her nanny came round the corner._

"_What is that boy doing in here?! How did he get in here?!"_

"_He's here playing with me!" Kit said walking in front of Kero._

"_You know your not allowed __**anyone**__ in here" The nanny glared at Kit, "What would your father think?"_

_Kit grabbed Kero who had stood up by now and ran, "Come on" Kit laughed._

"_KIT?!"_

_Kero and Kit laughed as they ran round the garden with the nanny chasing after them, they then took a sharp turn and ran for the house. The nanny was a bulky he-she that couldn't run very fast so they out ran her with great ease and ran for Kits room._

"_This is so much fun!" Kero said still holding hands with Kit._

"_I know!" She grinned not letting go of his hand. _

_The two kids ran through the kitchen, lounge room, through hallways, up stairs and along the landing until they came to a stop. Kit looked down as she saw her father standing in front of her._

"_Kit?" He said waiting for her to start explaining. _

"_Umm…dad this is…Kero" Kit moved to next the Kero so her dad could see him and vice versa._

"_Hey" Kero said unsure of what to do._

"_Hi my name is Naruto and I'm Kit's dad" Naruto grinned at the boy, "Don't worry I'll show you the way out, follow me" Naruto started walking down the landing and stopped and waited for Kero._

"_Guess I'll see you around" Kero said scratching the back of his head._

_Kit still didn't lift her head, "…yeah…"_

"_Hey don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again" Kit looked up and Kero's grinning face, "And even if we don't we'll still have this great memory! Just promise you wont forget me"_

"_Never!" Kit said sticking out her pinky, which Kero wrapped his own around._

"_And I'll never forget you" Kero quickly kissed her on the cheek and then ran off down the landing only to look back as he followed Naruto round the corner._

_Kit blushed, light pink spreading like fire across her cheeks and she wore a small smile to match her innocent cute look._

_Kit never got to see him again as she later found out that her dad told him not to come back because the nanny made up stories on how he was cheeky and kicked her and ran off with Kit in to the house. Kit didn't leave her room for a week. This continued to happen, she found one friend and then her dad made them stay away._

Kit smiled sadly as she reminisced; it was good while it lasted. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes only to snap them open, there was a bang down stairs. Kit jumped of her bed and ran out her room.

* * *

The carriage came to a stop and the boys waited as the door was opened for them and then the gracefully step out and before them stood a small house isolated from everything.

Sasuke looked at the little house, well it was more of a cottage than a house but they were going to respect the owner and call it a house, Sasuke just sighed and followed his brother as they walked towards the entrance.

The little house its self was the exact image of a cottage. It had a little thatched roof with a smoking chimney and those little cute windows with the dark brown wood separating the four glass pains and it had a little red door to go with the image. The garden in front of the peaceful little house also matched the whole image perfectly. The grass was as green as grass could be and there were little flowerbeds beneath the windows with flowers of every colour. There was also a path in the middle of the grass splitting it into equal halves and on the right side there was a large cherry blossom tree in full bloom, the petals from it fell silently and spread across the grass. There was white picket fence around the whole garden and lots of different birds chirping away to top it all of.

Itachi mentally groaned, he knew his friend had a weird taste but this was just a little but much. "Yeah, just a _little_ bit," He thought.

* * *

**R&R please folks and i will update faster next time lol love you all!**

**_BrOKeN dArK ANgeL_**


	9. Chapter 9

_I Know Nothing Can Even Begin To Explain What the Hell My Long Abense Was About, Believe Me Theres To Much To Explain So I'm Not Gonna Try, Plus I Dont Want To See Like The Author The Tries To Gain Sympathy from Readers, So Anyways I Want To Say Sorry For Not Updating And Here Is The 9th Chapter !!_

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" The voice held power and sounded as smooth as silk, "What do I owe this pleasure, dear friends?" Stood proudly between the entrance to the small cottage was a man of build, ripped with muscles that you could under the flimsy piece of cloth he called a shirt. His biceps tensed as he crossed his arms and he peered at his guests through crimson and onyx eyes. Silver strands of hair framed his left crimson eye as the rest of it sat messily and spike atop his head. He gave of a mysterious persona, which was added to by the mask that covered his neck to the bridge of his nose. This mysterious man was know to both Sasuke and Itachi as Kakashi. The great wolf demon that was placed in front of them smirked under his mask and allowed them to enter his house. To see the pair together and visiting him without warning was strange and the one word to describe the said event echoed through his head, "Interesting".

* * *

They were surrounded and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 15 of them? Maybe more, he didn't know and he really didn't want to find out. He knew who sent them, that was the obvious part, the symbol that one of the men had tattooed on his face was a dead give away. The blank ink slithered around his main features and place its self like a mighty snake ready to bite on his neck. Orochimaru would not get away with this behaviour again, not after last time. He would not be forgiven.

Cerulean eyes patrolled the room and landed on Hinata. She held a fighters pose towards those who surrounded her. She glanced at Naruto and gave him a nod to signal she was ready no matter what. He didn't want her getting hurt, that would kill him, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the upcoming pain they were about to dish out and receive. Kill or be killed was the only option that surrounded his judgement and he wasn't going for the later option. Naruto had posed himself ready for a fight as he thought of his options. His right leg was moved behind his left and both knees were bent slightly, his fist were at the ready in front of his face, protecting both his face and abdomen. He was prepared. There was nothing else he could do. His eyes glace to Hinata for one final encouragement and then it began as Hinata smiled at him.

* * *

Silence surrounded them as they relaxed on the chairs in the neatly decorated living room, Kakashi cleared his throat before he began. "Long time no see hm? I'm guessing this is no social call, so lets just get straight to the point", his smile could be seen clearly beneath his mask as his eyes crinkled with a silent laugh. Itachi and Sasuke had noted his attitude straight away, it was obvious this would be his actions after all Kakashi was straight to the point and didn't enjoying beating around the bush with delays of the important stuff. Itachi understood Kakashi's attitude more than most due to their long friendship and work together and he signalled Sasuke that he would take lead by his change in posture. Itachi moved from his relaxed position and sat up on the chair and clasped his hands together. "Kakashi…" his eyes were their normal dark onyx colour as he stared at Kakashi, "there have been movements from Orochimaru's henchmen and also the reappearance of Sakura"

Kakashi sat with an emotionless stare in his laid back position on his chair. His silence was deadly as the two brothers watched for a reaction. Kakashi was not normally a man who clearly showed his emotions, so this was not of the unusual, however when the subject came to Sakura it was a sensitive one. His arms slowly moved from behind his head as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together and rested his head on them. "so she came back then did she" the three occupants of the room knew this was no question that left his lips. "Have we proof that she is working for Orochimaru?" His voice was dry and blunt as he spoke, it held nothing to it. Kakashi always hid his emotions when he could, this was how he was, how he had learned to be, growing up in a demon family there were rules that had to be followed. Never to show emotions was one of these rules and Kakashi was a master at it. However when it came to the death of someone close to him he lost his façade and all his emotions came to surface, not even his mask could hide his emotions then.

Itachi's response was one of understand although his face held no such features, "no, not yet we don't." as soon as this was said Kakashi's features relaxed somewhat. "so she is not suspected of anything except that one incident." they all knew what he was talking about, but, it was too painful to be spoken by any of them. The pain they each shared was shown through the dark and sorrowful look that glinted in their eyes. When it came to talk about Sakura all three of the men that sat in the room lost their usual, respected, personality and changed somewhat. It was not their faults that there lives has been so deeply entwined with Sakura's.

"None of us every expected to be in this position did we?" Kakashi questioned with a grief-stricken smile beneath his mask. An understanding swept through the room they sat in and a silent understanding mixed in with the changing atmosphere to create unknown feelings. "I had an idea of how your lives would unfold when I found both of you, but never would I have thought it would turn out like this, for all of us", Kakashi continued with a glint of tears which quickly faded, "I knew you would survive the first vampire attack that turned you Itachi and I knew Sasuke never got over the traumatising experience of watching your much older brother go through the horrific change from man to vampire, but I always thought that you would grow have a family and die a happy old man with lots of great grandchildren", Kakashi gave a have-hearted laugh at the thought. "I never expected you to be turned also Sasuke, never". Kakashi's eyes showed an intense flame of fury burning deep inside his dark pupils as his voice gained a new determination to it, "As thankful as I am for Gaara saving you I did not want you to have to live the same dark path me and your brother must face, both myself and Itachi had to face a live devoid of light and we wanted to protect you from it. The only thing that did save you from it was Sakura". Kakashi stood up in a steady manor as all emotions vanished suddenly from his face. "Its about time I participated in this war personally".

* * *

They had infiltrated the house too easy for Naruto's liking. The alarms were avoided and none of them had shown up on the cameras, he would have been alerted sooner if they were. They were even powerful to conceal their energy levels to a certain extent, however they had underestimated the great fox demon. Their energy levels could still be sensed by Naruto and he could smell them, they reeked of Orochimaru. He hated it and gave a mental shiver at the thought of the snake-like man. His pale skin and silted eyes would give any demon goose bumps. The very idea of the monster created a animal like growl in Naruto's throat. "How dare he", Naruto thought with malicious intent as he let his voice be heard, "How dare you intrude on my home. As the Demon Fox King I will not allow you to live any longer!"

Ever so slowly his eyes distilled with a crimson colour, that resembled the darkest and sickest blood, as his perfectly cut nails grew longer into sharp claws, like that which looked like the claws of come untamed beast. The beast inside of Naruto was showing its colours as it tainted his beautiful blue eyes and gave him more predator like features. With his transformation nearing completion Naruto gave a battle cry as he grabbed the closest man to him and slit his throat. The ear piercing scream and quick movements of the Demon King stunned the men for a split second and in that second they lost one of their men, they stared wildly at Naruto as his final beast like feature was in place. The three light scars on each side of his cheeks had grew thicker and darker than before and gave of the impression that they were whiskers that belonged to monster. Naruto was finished his human-demon transformation, this was the safest level he could be in without the problem of being taken over by his inner beast arising. However if any of his nine tails started to grow he could lose control and his body could be taken over by the fox demon, who would feed on his rage.

Naruto stood straight and tall like a proud beast and growled darkly, "I warned you bastards, now I'm going to kill you all!" With that said he pounced and struck the men closest to him, he went wild and attacked everyone that he could, the pent up rage that Naruto had was released on the men surrounding him.

Hinata who had also prepared herself had unleashed her demonic bloodline that was named 'Devil Eyes'. Her pale lavender angelic eyes betrayed their nature once she had unleashed her bloodline heritage. Her eyes grew more intense and still seemed trust worthy and innocent, however these eyes could see everything, nothing could hide from Hinata's eyes and as she prepared herself she knew what events were going to unfold. The men would underestimate her because of her innocent and timid looks and that would be their downfall, because along with her devil eyes she had the devils touch that could sever any vital points inside a persons body if she concentrated and hit them in the right place. With the lightest of touch to the chest of the man to her right his face became distorted as he collapsed to the ground. His heart had just been punctured. Hinata frowned as she faced her awaiting opponents with a glare. She focused on the men surrounding her as their faces grew pale after witnessing her power. It was obvious they had underestimated her. For once she was not annoyed by being underestimated, it did give her the upper hand and with that, prepared, Hinata launched herself into the fight with her arms moving swiftly blocking oncoming hits and letting out her own fury of assault on the men.

With both Naruto and Hinata in full swing, the men surrounding them were becoming fewer and fewer, these men had underestimated them when, in fact, the men were being overestimated. It puzzled Naruto, "Why would he send such weak men". His fist landed into the head of one of the taller men and Naruto changed his direction quickly to get another one of them with his killer right hook, he failed to see the man smash through the window, creating a horrific smashing noise that made blood curl.

Naruto stopped fast in his pace and stood there, wide eyed, in pale realisation. Finally he understood what they wanted. Naruto's attention to the ongoing fight had disappeared and the assassins seized the moment by them turning on Naruto. Hinata froze in shock as the man she was trying to finish off with her deathly touch just blocked her attack and pushed her backwards into a large bookcase to pursue her husband. "Naruto!" she screamed in fright as she watched the remaining men attack all at once. Why did he stop, she couldn't understand. Naruto's mind blanked, but he knew the men had surrounded him and only him, even with his attention focused on something else completely their stench kept him still, somewhat, attached to the fight unravelling around him. The assassins had made one fatal mistake there and then. They thought they could take him if they all attacked at once, they were, however, wrong. His anger was growing and they were the perfect punch bag to release his anger. Pure rage was washing over Naruto and ever so slowly he was losing himself to the monster inside of himself. Time had stopped and Naruto was surrounded by darkness, he knew this would happen and expected it.

"Weak!", the sound of sheer power boomed in his ears. It was low pitch, yet it screeched at the same time and it was loud, very loud. No words could fully comprehend the how the voice, if it could even be called that, sounded, it vibrated around Naruto and the vibrations seemed to echo the voice around him. Naruto stood still, unaffected by the voice encasing him in. His face held a glare as his blood red eyes sought out the owner of the voice. Clear anger stood out in his eyes as his face was left emotionless. "Show yourself", he simple said, no emotions were added to his own voice, none, it was like stone. He knew what he was doing, it was just like last time, but this time wouldn't turn out the same way, he would make sure of that.

"Who are you to demand anything of me?" , there was no anger in in the voice, only amusement that would fit a picture of a Cheshire cat grinning sadistically.

Naruto didn't need to say anything else before it started to appear before him. Smoke started to wisp wildly around him and gather all in the one place. Along with the fast gathering smoke, red surges of electricity started crackling, flashing and striking the spot where the smoke was gathering. The red silted eyes where the first thing to be seen in the darkness, they were, after all, the eyes that belonged to a killer, filled with bloodlust that would take over the sanest person. The eyes were the only feature that stood out amongst the materializing figure before Naruto. Forming next was the row of razor sharp, bright white teeth, teeth that belonged to a predator hunting for its next taste of flesh and blood. The two images that had fully appeared were terrifying, the most brave men that stood before this would break down at the sheer sight of the beasts main features. Its horrific appearance was only made more fearful as it grinned in a sadistic manner, "What do you want boy?". He spoke with a humorous tone that, with his sadistic tone, made him seem malicious.

Naruto stared through the beast in a trans-like state, "Power", was the only word that urged through his lips.

* * *

Kit's fast paced run through the house still made her dash seem slow motioned. She was desperately trying to find the origin of the noise, but it was all in vain so far. The obstacles that she came in front of also annoyed her and got in her way. One of these obstacles that she was headed for was the stairs, she had no time to go down them one by one and if she ran down them there were big chances she would trip and fall down them. They were approaching fast and the only thing that crossed her mind was to jump. She paused for a split second at the top of the stairs as she bent her knees and gain power and then she released it into and perfect straight legged jump. Mid air she braised herself for her landing, it would have to be perfect. As she was about to come into contact with the floor she let her arms out to touch the floor and positioned herself into a somewhat handstand pose. As her hands brushed the carpet below her she curled her body in as she rolled onto the floor. However she couldn't control her body and she couldn't stop so she continued to roll and she crashed into wall. Kit stretched herself out and lay motionless on the floor, she sighed, "not so perfect". Slowly she got up and frowned at the stairs as she dusted herself down, that didn't work out the way she had planned. Kit just shook her head and started to sprint once again. The power she put into her legs was unreal but yet she was still able to look graceful as pressed her toes and the tops of her feet softly onto the carpet, she had to keep her movements light for faster running. The only problem with her way of running was that she couldn't stop properly yet. As she dashed through one of the narrow corridors, passing the paintings of ancestors on the walls, the dark scarlet colour of the walls blurred together with the colours of the paintings as she ran by them, this was how everything looked to her, everything was blurring out in confusion. She had no idea what was going on. Everything that had happened over the past couple of days just confused her. Her whole life had been built upon a lie and it was now unravelling itself before her and she didn't know how to stop it.

Stop. that's what Kit needed to do because as soon as she stopped day dreaming she realised that something was happening in front of her. Fast moving black blurs, that's what she could see. She blinked slowly, trying to focus her eyes. It began to work and the blurs started to become clear. She could make out that they were people, getting closer. They had their faces covered, getting closer. Then she saw it, getting closer. They were fighting, getting closer. Fighting Kiba, getting closer. "Were they Assassins?", getting closer. They were, getting closer. When she soon realised she knew she wouldn't be able to stop as she got so close to them she could make out their purple iris's that screamed a poisonous death to anyone who tried to face up to them. Kit had to think fast as she was almost in touching reach of one of the shadowy dressed killers. Suddenly it came to her as she was about to crash into him, she jumped. However she didn't only jump, she jumped leaning forward sending her body into a front flip and she made eye contact with the guy as soon as she was fully above him, he glared at her but his eyes also showed something else. Kit's face showed her confusion when she couldn't figure out what it was, but as soon as the guy tried to punch her and just miss she landed. She landed right in the middle of the assassins crouch on the ground with all of them looking at her.

* * *

"Power?"

The question laid a heavy atmosphere in the air that surround and suffocate those within it. Naruto, however, stood impassive and unaffected. The situation was different from the last he was in the same position, he was no longer afraid of losing control, this was shown clearly on his face which held no emotion.

"You seem more prepared this time", it grinned sadistically at Naruto with blood lust in its eyes. "Good. Then maybe you will let me take over your body this time". A chuckle filled with malicious intent radiated around Naruto, "are you really ready this time, not going to back out and leave me hungry?"

Naruto stared at the fox demon with fury in his cerulean eyes, this answered the question the beast had laughed out in a gallant snigger. He knew that there was turning back from here on and that's what he intended. "don't fuck with me you demon bastard", his voice was calm but the infuriated tone that lay beneath it could be heard clearly.

"Hmm", the sound twisted through the teeth of the beast as he contemplated on his next words. "satisfy my thirst, let me devour your soul. Let your body dissolve in the belly of this beast. Darkness will engulf you into nothingness" His manic laughter grew louder and louder as it boomed the very fabric of the darkness, "Prepare yourself for a complete takeover as I taste the last of your life and sanity!"

Naruto only let his eyes gradually close to obstruct his view of his now darkened world.

* * *

"Kit!" Kiba screamed as blood dripped from the corner of his lips and mixed with the sweat that made his face glisten in the candlelit hallway. "Get away from-" His voice broke as a kick to his face silenced him. The foot that kicked him retracted itself and went back to helping its owner stand.

"Kiba" Kit whispered in a stunned weakened voice.

A sickened chortle leapt forth from the voice of Kiba's attacker, "get her" His demand was simple as he grinned through his mask.

Kit watched in slow motion as her surrounding attackers moved closer to her in a silent manor. Her mind could comprehend what had just happened. Kiba? He was struggling to move after being beaten within an inch of his life. Where was her father? What about her mother? Was everyone else safe? Who the hell where these bastards that dared to attack her family. The more these thoughts ran through her head the angrier she became and the angrier she became the more she realised that she was slowly losing control of her power.

Dark waves of power emitted for Kit as she stood up in a gracefully slow manor. Her head was facing her feet as all the assassins surrounding her were within centimetres of her. As they made quick movements to grab Kit, her head snapped up suddenly to reveal her demon eyes and then she was gone.

The shock that surrounded the area Kit was occupied was in large sums as the assassins searched for her.

"That guy is gone!"

The unforeseen events that had taken place where such a surprise to the men that they barely had time to react.

She had reappeared at the throat of the leader who had abused her dear friend and her claw like grip went straight for his throat and slowly tightened. "no one" She whispered in a threatening manor, "No one ever hurts my family" And in that instant she ripped his throat clean off.

It was then she went on with her assault and started fighting the rest of the mob that tried to escape from her fury. She killed one after another in vulgar ways. She laughed hysterically, "Don't you know?" she punched her fist through the chest of one of the men, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" she lost it.

Within moments they were all dead. Heads decapitated, limps thrown askew and the internal organs of most of the men lay scattered around Kits bloodied frame. She panted with frustration and anger. Her fist clenched and her victims blood dribbled from her fists and joined the rest of the rivers of scarlet blood at her feet. A venomous scream left the lips a Kit as she screeched out her pain and then sluggishly she fell to the floor as her eyes rolled. Her collapsed figure revealed another figure. The pink hair gave away the identity of the new figure that had arrived on the scene of mass blood shed. She crouched beside Kits fallen body and caressed her cheek lightly, wiping away some specks of blood, "I apologise for sneaking up on you Kit, I really do" a sigh left her lips as she started stroking her hair that was now soaking in blood slowly, "I always wanted a daughter, you know that? But when I looked into the eyes off my baby boy I didn't care about the sex of my baby. I was just happy that he was healthy and alive." she smiled sadly. "I sympathise with you, but don't worry, he will help you just like he helped me. He saved me", she wrapped her arms around her and rose from her crouched position carrying Kit. She moved Kit and positioned her on her back. Blood trickled from Kit's body and began drenching the woman carrying her as she ran down the hallways with a hurried pace and leapt to the nearest window. "don't panic", she smiled, "Sakura's got you".

* * *

_And There You Have It Folks, I Hope It Was Worth The Wait, I am Curently In The Midst Of Writting The 10th Chapter, But I Feel Brain Dead When I Start Writting It Haha This Is Kind Of My End Of Summer Treat But, I Also Have Posted A New Fic Which Will Be A Serious Of Song Fic One Shots Of My Faviourite Paring, Sort Of My Apology For The Extremly Late Update ^.^; Well I Hope you Enjoyed Reading And Please Review For Feedback._

_With Roses And Lilies _**Withered.**


End file.
